


A Little bit of Water (and look where that has us now)

by TenshiEren14



Category: Free!
Genre: An angel with a shotgun but whatevs, Dorky!Rin, Family Comflict, Happy Reading~~, Haruka knows absolutely nothing and it's BEAUTIFUL, Haruka's a little shit, Jealous! Kisumi, Light-hearted! AU, M/M, Mako-chann isn't afraid of the ocean, Makoto and Kisumi's relationship is complicated, Makoto is still an angel, Nagisa's a little shit, Not-Couple Rei, Possessive Haruka, Rin's a little shit, Rude! Haru, Sousuke's a grump, The one fic where Kisumi ISN'T Mr Steal Your Girl, The twins are precious, Water Spirit! Haruka Nanase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/TenshiEren14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana. Lover of the ocean and captain of the local High School swim team. One day, he comes across an unconscious teen on the beach and he nurses him to health.  One tiny problem… he doesn’t have any memories of his past, has a chronic stripping problem and may or may not be in love with his community swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little bit of Water (and look where that has us now)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, can’t say I wasn’t expecting this to happen. This has been a little idea that has been mucking around in my mind, and I really think that it’s about time that I wrote this bad boy down. I am going to say this now, Haru is incredibly crude in this fic, it has everything to do with plot and absolutely nothing to do with ‘50% Off’ impairing my judgment. Please enjoy this… thing
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any affiliated content. This was based off of a weird documentary I watched when I was a kid and that one Bermuda Triangle episode of ‘The Twilight Zone’. 50% OFF belongs to Octopimp and associates and is a non-profit parody of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Character traits and resemblances from 50% OFF will be present, but not distractingly so (Sousuke isn’t a crybaby… much). Headcannons, plot devices and the story in of itself do, in fact, belong to Haruoka-chan (i.e. me), but let’s stick to the important things. I don’t own Free.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

The water had always been an interesting topic for the twelve year old Makoto Tachibana. His mother had often spent large amounts of time spinning wild tales about the moody gods and goddesses that ruled over the vast seas, warning him that the ocean was a cruel mistress that cared for no one’s agenda but her own, but, for a long time, Makoto just couldn’t believe that.

Theirs was a house that lied on the shores of the fishing town of Iwatobi. From his room, he could often hear the calming, methodical crashing of the waves against the sand bar, the sound quickly becoming his comfort and lullaby. The various chatters and twitters of the feathered ocean folk became his natural alarm, and before he knew it, he was rising with the gulls and puffins that made their homes on the large cliff that separated Iwatobi from the mainland.

He learnt the ways of reading the sea’s mood from his father. Kyoharu Tachibana was a fisherman, his broad frame often cut quite the intimidating figure in the early morning light, but his murky green eyes that were ever smiling erased the scary visage and replaced it with a caring provider that was a steady and solid beacon, much like a lighthouse. His father told him that the waters moved with the seasons, that it made no sense going against it, since the waters were far too stubborn or pre-occupied with their own purposes. His warnings were always the same, ‘ _Don’t let the water pull you in’_ or ‘ _Don’t you dare struggle against the tide’_

Very soon, Makoto could string a rod all by himself. He could simply glance at the ocean and be able to tell where the schools were travelling, or how far along the tides were and from which direction they were coming in. Naturally, when he had heard that a community swimming pool would be opened closer to his middle school, he had plead to his father to allow him to join, since it would be quite the experience learning how to swim in stagnant water. His mother was against it at first, telling him that the chlorine would give him blood poisoning and that he’d slip on a tile and crack his skull, but soon, he had worn her down as well, and both his parents had given him permission to learn how to swim.

* * *

Makoto had soon learned that it was absolutely horrid swimming in the pools. The chlorine _did_ burn his skin, and with every moment he spent outside of the chemical ridden water, the tissues underneath his skin would itch terribly. He had to keep his sandy brown hair (which he’d grown out since his father had always said that the water gods never cut their hair) under a weird rubber cap and the blue goggles that the pool passed out squeezed his skull in the strangest of ways. Compared to the ocean, where he could usually feel the hum of life in each current, the pool’s water was basically _dead_ and it frustrated his little mind since, according to the stories, all water was supposed to be the same.

Then he met Matsuoka Rin.

The red head was a competitive little guy with glowing burgundy eyes and pointy shark teeth that were surprisingly natural. He was excitable, loud and kinda haughty but he had stuck around with Makoto to correct his forms and help him understand the pool a bit more. He and the red head became fast friends, and their bond only became stronger when it was discovered that Rin lived not too far away from the Iwatobi coast. Soon, the two were going out to the Saturday market to sell off the catches that Makoto’s dad had made or buying various fresh herbs and vegetables for their mothers.

Makoto had shown Rin the joys of fishing and tracking down the shoals while Rin showed Makoto how to deal with the chlorine that still occasionally left him with bad chemical burns. When Makoto’s mother gave birth to the twins, Ren and Ran, his brotherly instincts began taking shape. His mother had to often work far out into the city, so he and Rin usually spent their weeknights entertaining the babies or doing homework for middle school. Slowly, as the years passed, he grew into a caring and kind hearted boy with paternal instincts and a warm, soft smile. When his father passed away on a routine fishing trip due to a flash storm, Makoto just didn’t have it in him to hate the seas, instead his respect and fascination with the deep blue oceans remained unchanged. So perhaps, that’s why this entire series of events happened in the first place…

 

* * *

**Late November- Iwatobi Coast- Five Years Later**

* * *

 

The shrill echoes of the school bell symbolized the end of another taxing day for the students of Iwatobi High. A tall, well-built teen of seventeen years stretched idly as he gathered up his belongings to leave the compound.

Makoto had filled out beautifully as the years passed, the hard work he’d done since childhood forming tightly corded muscles on a broad frame, mimicking that of his late father. His hair was a great deal shorter than it had been as a child, simply because of school regulations and probably the fact that his hair had gotten caught on his fishing hooks one to many times, but it was still rather long for a guy his age, cutting rather neatly at the nape of his neck. He neatened his uniform and loosened his green striped tie marginally before heading down the hall to the school swimming pool.

He and Rin had made quite a bit more friends as they grew. From their middle school days, they met a hyperactive blonde named Nagisa who was rather blunt in all of his remarks and the somewhat stoic Sousuke who usually loomed around Rin like he was his shadow (which, all things considered, he probably was).Kisumi was a flirtatious pinkette who they met at the coastline when they were fishing and Rei, a rather reserved butterfly collector who played track once upon a time, had also become part to their little group of friends. Interestingly enough, they had all met due to their love of swimming and since they all went to the same school (they were separated by classes) they had decided to form a swim club together.

The brunette smiled softly to himself as the sound of arguing filtered through the thin shower room walls. If it’s one thing he had gotten used to over the years, it was the constant disagreements that often cropped up within a group of so many clashing personalities.

 “It doesn’t matter what you say Kisumi-san, yellow looks best on me and that’s final.”

 Makoto heard a snort, he could imagine the frown that would be gracing the Vice Captain’s face, “Peacock, it didn’t matter if those came in black or hot pink, I’m not dealing with your panty fixation anymore. I’m not Nagisa.”

Makoto walked through the doorway and, sure enough, Rei was in his beloved yellow swimmers’ speedo, bluish eyes narrowed behind elegant red frames as he defended his style. Kisumi had his hands folded and was looking unnaturally serious, his deep violet eyes glaring disdainfully at the offending spandex-like material. Nagisa stood in-between the two, though his position favored Rei, wide magenta eyes looking pleadingly at Kisumi and then at Sousuke who was sitting on the polished steel bench at the back of the room, calmly ignoring all three of them. Rin was probably in the showers, since he could hear the sound of water falling against tile.

Nagisa’s eyes suddenly focused on Makoto and they lit up in relief, the blonde bounding towards him and attaching himself to Makoto’s torso, “Mako-chan! They’ve been arguing like this since they got in the locker rooms. Rin-Rin got so angry he’s been taking a fifteen minute shower. Get them to stop!”

The blonde’s sudden rant caught the attention of them all, and almost immediately Kisumi was stomping his way over to the brunette, Rei hot on his heels. The pink haired seventeen year old pointed at the purple haired teen haughtily, face scrunching with obvious distaste, “Tell the peacock to find a pair of proper swim skins and then I’ll stop. “

Rei frowned, “Makoto-senpai, please tell _Kisumi_ that there’s nothing wrong with my state of dress.”

Kisumi scoffed, louder than he had before and turned towards his teammate, “ They ride and they’re see-through when they’re wet. They stick in-between your ass and while you’ve got a nice package, it’s not your ass I’m after.”

 Rei’s mouth dropped open and a small blush of embarrassment made its way onto his cheeks. He looked a bit mortified at the VP’s reasoning behind him not liking his swim-gear but he adjusted his glasses and pointed at the waist-band of his speedo, “It’s comfortable, and the cut makes sure that my, erm… package, as you put it, doesn’t chafe. I can move around comfortably in it and-“

“And it’s a waterproof panty. “

“And it’s a waterproof pant- No! It’s not!”

“Would you two ladies shut up for a second? You’re giving me a headache over here.”

The locker room was suddenly silent with the addition of Rin’s agitated tenor. The red head had grown quite a bit taller as the years passed. His muscles were leaner than Makoto’s, much lither with a lighter frame, perfect for his freestyle.  His attractive features were pinched with irritation and the shark stenciled towel he had wrapped around his waist didn’t even take away from the intensity of his stare. He walked over to Sousuke who quickly tossed him his black and dark blue skins and sat on the bench next to him pulling out a Biology text and a pencil to finish off some of his work.

Makoto looked between the two not-quite friends and placed his hand on their shoulders, commanding their attention with his soft smile, “Well, how about we get Rei some yellow swim skins? We could get a similar cut and maybe even get them fitted to your body type. I’m sure Kou wouldn’t mind another shopping trip?”

Kisumi stopped and stared at Makoto with a strangely ruffled look on his face before deflating and losing his haughty stance, loosening his shoulders and allowing his regular half-smirk half smile to fall into place. He sighed in relief and combed a pale hand through his unruly wavy mess of pink hair, nodding at Makoto appreciatively, “Actually, that isn’t such a bad idea. I could use a new duffle.”

Rei , small blush still painting his light cheeks, adjusted his glasses and smiled, “Perhaps that could work. Gou-san is always a pleasure to be around.”

Nagisa lit up at the settled atmosphere, immediately sticking next to Rei and pumping a fist into the air, “We could invite Ni-chan and Momo-chan too! He’d be happy to see Gou-chan again!”

While the four chatted idly in the middle of the locker room, Rin leaned back onto Sousuke’s shoulder, a deep sigh blowing through his lips. The ebony haired teen smiled and raised a hand to card through Rin’s still damp hair, marveling silently at the soft texture, “Worried about Gou?”

Rin looked up at him and groaned burying his face in the ink and diagrams that was his Biology homework, “She’s gonna spazz out. Seijuurou might tag along with Momo too and we all know how Nitori gets when they’re trying to impress her.”

Sousuke knocked him gently upside his head, garnering his attention and a half-glare. The raven simply nodded his head in the direction of their still babbling teammates and motioned for him to get up, “It’ll be entertainment. Now come on, let’s get ready for laps.”

* * *

 

 

The evening sunsets that washed over the Iwatobi coast were always a beautiful backdrop. Makoto strolled casually along the sidewalk as he made his way to his family home, talking softly into the dark blue cell phone while he fumbled around his pockets.

“Kisumi cut Rei some slack. According to Nagisa, his parents are giving him a pretty hard time.”

_“If the peacock is having daddy problems then shouldn’t he come to all of us? I was serious about not being Nagisa. I can’t do that weird psychic thing that they do and magically know that he has issues!”_ There was a brief pause and a long slurping sound. The brunette rolled his eyes affectionately, nodding his head to the elderly couple that had waved at him from across the street.

“Yeah, but… okay, put yourself in Rei’s shoes Kisumi. Would you want me to know that your parents were banning you from seeing your boyfriend?”

Kisumi sighed loudly through the phone and the rumple of sheets could be heard through the speakers, _“Hey Makoto?”_ His voice was softer now, almost contemplative forcing the teen to perk up and give his friend his utmost attention, “ _When are you gonna get laid?”_

“Kisumi!”

_“What? Even Sousuke is getting some  from Rin. You’re really the only person who hasn’t been in a relationship.”_

Makoto groaned and covered his face with his hand, a blush burning through his cheeks. He was standing in front of the ocean now, the soft lapping of waves creating a familiar melody. He really couldn’t focus on a relationship now, what with Ren and Ran only being five and with him having to work to help his mom shoulder the financial burdens, “Kisumi, we’ve been through this a million times. I’m not interested in anyone.”

The pinkette on the other end chuckled lowly, _“You sure you’re not asexual or something? Hopefully lost in the closet? So deep in there that you’ve found Narnia and forgot to leave a bread trail? Cause I’ve seen the way Tetsumi from 3-I looks at you.”_

The teen didn’t know whether to laugh or groan louder at that, turning his head toward the sea to keep himself calm. His attention was caught when he saw a still lump on the shore, the waves breaking on his legs.

“Kisumi,”

_“Seriously, if you reproduce via mitosis or something, tell me. I made a bet with Rin.”_

Makoto groaned again at his friend’s antics, walking toward the lump cautiously, “I’m not asexual Kisumi. I just haven’t met the right person yet.” His remark was followed directly by a sharp inhalation of breath.

It was a teenage boy with pale, nearly translucent skin. Dark, inky hair framed his frail-looking face and long ebony eyelashes rested peacefully on his cheekbones. He was barely breathing and was naked, the only article of clothing being a small dolphin pendant that shimmered in the evening sun.

_“Makoto? What’s wrong?”_

“I think I just found a dead body,” he whispered, voice nearly drowned out by the soft waves.

_“WHAT?! Are you okay? Where are you-”_

“No! Wait-I mean, g-get Rin and meet me at the beach. He’s alive, but he looks like he needs medical attention.”

“ _Should I call the-“_

Makoto hung up before Kisumi could finish his sentence and shoved his phone into his pocket, plopping down next to the unconsciously teen to try to wake him up. He placed his head onto his damp chest, sighing softly in relief when he heard his slow, steady heartbeat. He put his hands to the boy’s chest in preparation to pump whatever water that was there out of his system when suddenly vibrant blue eyes fluttered open and a thin hand with a startlingly strong grip grabbed onto his wrist scaring a girlish scream out of his throat.

“Please don’t disturb my naps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Haru, didn’t your mother ever tell you to don’t sleep on the beach? 
> 
> Sooo, finished with the prologue of this and I’m kinda excited to write Makoto’s and Haru’s first interaction. I forgot to mention this in the beginning note but everyone’s gonna be sort of OOC due to changes in events that happened in the past. A.K.A Rin isn’t gonna be all angsty and gonna be lot more like his Season Two persona (a hopeless dork who just wants to help), Sousuke is still gonna be a grumpish character because that’s just Sousuke, but I am planning on giving him a couple character quirks that coincide with a few of my headcanons. Kisumi is… Kisumi and I love me some Kisumi. Rei and Nagisa are that weird not-couple that are totally a couple and Haru is… different?   
> It’s was actually a lot of fun writing this out and I think I’m gonna have fun with the next couple of chapters. I should warn you people that this AU! Isn’t gonna be taking itself seriously so you probably shouldn’t either. 
> 
> Yeah… Don’t forget to tell me what you thought! See ya~~


End file.
